Just Another Hero
by Becky Sky
Summary: Jayme isn't like her friends and siblings. With no apparent gift, she isn't chosen to help defeat Cronus when he escapes again. But in the end, it's her hidden talent that will decide the fate of the world.
1. Just Another Girl

Just Another Hero

Disclaimer: Don't own Class of the Titans

Chapter 1: Just Another Girl

_April 1__st__, my birthday_

_My name is Jayme Smith, daughter of Theresa and Jay Smith, your average family of heroes. Except I'm no hero. My parents, when they were younger, fought against the god of time, Cronus, finally defeating him. So now they live normal lives, raising normal kids (like me) and their annoying siblings, like my older brother, Tim, and my younger twin, Alise. They never forget to remind me that I'm the oddball of the family, having neither a love of karate and fighting, or any cool psychic powers. I love reading, drawing, and writing. The only thing different about me is that I'm more observant than the others in my family. While I can see a few kilometres down the road as we drive along in the car, they don't see what I see until later. It's weird._

"Writing in your diary again?" Alise asked mockingly from her bed across the room. I glared at her. "Just because you don't have any love of the arts, doesn't forbid me from having any," I snapped. She grinned. "At least I know I'm not adopted," she retorted. That's always been something she claimed: that I was adopted because I didn't resemble any of our family. I didn't have Dad's hair, or Mom's emerald green eyes. I have dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, and I'm so short I'm tinier than Uncle Odie. But that doesn't mean I'm not as fierce as a crouching tiger. I threw my pillow at her, throwing with the perfect accuracy of a starting pitcher. That's the only thing I'm proud of. I'm a great baseball player, something that my brother and sister envy me for. Dad being American, it's a big deal for him, and I know I make him proud every time I stand up to the mound to pitch. Tim couldn't throw a tennis ball, and Alise is too afraid of breaking a nail to try. She relies on her powers to get her through life, and the same with Tim.

"At least I can play baseball." It was a lame burn, but the best I could do at this point. When I get angry, I find it hard to think.

Suddenly my mom appeared in the doorway, her belly huge with the prospect of another kid. Her face was pale, and her green eyes were rimmed in black. "Have you been sleeping okay lately?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head. "I'm fine," she said weakly. But something was on her mind. You didn't have to be a mind reader to realize that. Alise noticed to and went over and gave Mom a hug. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mom sighed, finally caving. "It's the gods," she said. We all knew who they were. We nodded. "They want me and your father to go to New Olympia. It appears Cronus has escaped- again."

**a/n: another story from me. i hope you like it. please review!**


	2. New Olympia

Chapter 2: New Olympia

I felt as though my world had gone flying out into space, never to come back again. "We're going to New Olympia?" I blurted, aghast. Mom shook her head.

"That's the thing. I have to leave you guys behind."

Alise looked like she had swallowed a bug. "LEAVE US BEHIND!!!" she exploded. "There is NO way on earth you're going to do that, Mom! I've waited all my life to do something with my powers. Now I'm going to. I'm coming with you."

Mom didn't argue. I could tell that her pregnancy was taking a major toll on her, and she didn't have the heart to fight. She looked at me wearily. "Are you coming too?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, you guys go. Tim-"

"He's coming too," Mom said. "Do you still want to stay?"

"Of course," I said. What waited for me there in New Olympia? Nothing, except the chance to make a fool of myself in front of the gods by showing up without powers to help.

Mom and Alise left to go pick up Dad and Tim at the ballpark, where they were getting in one last chance to have some father/son time before leaving for the city. Meanwhile, I picked up my diary and began to cry, feeling totally useless for the first time in my life. I threw the diary against the wall in a fit of rage. "Why can't I be more like Mom and Dad?" I screamed. "Why am I so weak and fragile?" The question remained unanswered as I sank into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Alise was quiet as the car pulled out of the small town she had lived in all her life. She knew every street by heart, every face, every name. She closed her eyes and tried to see what was next in their lives, but couldn't see anything. She thought of Jayme and felt a sting of jealousy. Her sister didn't need to prove herself. She was pretty, worked hard, and had a lot of friends. Not to mention she could play baseball. What Alise wouldn't give to have the look of pride on Jay's face directed towards her for a change!

Beside her, Tim was equally quiet, thinking of his younger sister back at home, only a few blocks away, but steadily getting further and further away. He remembered all the times he had teased her just to see her get angry, and he wondered if he was part of the reason she had stayed at home. He felt ashamed, and wished that he could do something to make it up to her. But it would have to wait. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be home again for a long time.

It was midnight when I woke up, the feeling of the empty house giving me the creeps. I missed Dad, with his big strong arms that used to cradle me when I was little, and that easy grin that put me at ease whenever I feared I was in trouble. I missed Mom with her no-nonsense tone, loving hug, and melodious voice. I even missed Tim and Alise, their teasing showing that they cared, deep down in their hearts, for me. I missed my family, and I had the feeling that I wasn't going to see them again for a very long time. And you don't have to be a mind reader to know that.

**A/n: Sorry if that seemed a bit short and boring. But believe me, it gets better! Please review! I appreciate any comments you have, good or bad, because it tells me you care enough to tell me what you think. I'll update soon! -Becky**


	3. Alone

Chapter 3: Alone

I decided to watch some television, too lonely and freaked out to sleep. I made some popcorn and plopped down in front of the TV. Turning it on, I flipped through the channels, groaning as I discovered there was nothing good on. I wished then that I had gone with them, if only for the company. There was only one way to get to New Olympia now: hitch hike, which I definitely didn't want to do. It was fair too dangerous. I decided that I was going to just try and cope by myself for awhile.

Atlanta and Archie Matthews, and their two children, Adam and Ally, were waiting for the bus at the terminal in Vancouver. Adam, who in a desperate attempt to be "cool" had dyed his hair the same violet purple his dad sported. Ally, whose natural raven black hair was in two long braids around her shoulders, tapped her foot impatiently.

"Mom, shouldn't the bus be here by now?" she asked.

Atlanta sighed. "It's only five minutes late, Ally. Be a bit more patient."

Archie reigned in a guffaw, knowing full well how impatient and temperamental his wife used to be. Their daughter had obviously inherited those traits. Besides that, she had her mother's lightning speed, while her brother had Archie's own skills in fighting. He smiled down proudly at his fifteen year old son, who was also getting impatient. Archie knew why, though. They hadn't seen their friends for three years. The last time the seven heroes had met with their children, the eight kids had become close, and Theresa, Odie, Herry, Jay, Neil, Atlanta, and Archie had had a difficult time separating them.

Ally smiled dreamily. She couldn't wait to see Tim again. She loved the way his chocolate eyes shone in the light, and his lustrous brown hair always got in his eyes. Her brother glanced at her sharply, and bit back a laugh. He knew that look: she was daydreaming about a certain someone. But then, it was no different than him: he had a minor crush on one of his friends, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He sighed. He wondered if she'd forgotten him.

Atlanta was startled by the sudden quiet. Usually her kids were taking shots at each other, teasing, mocking, or fighting. She sighed in contentment. The peace was relieving. Laying her head on Archie's shoulder, she closed her eyes. She had been very tired lately, and she wasn't quite sure why. Archie stroked his wife's hair gently, also puzzled by her behaviour. Her usually boisterous attitude was subdued and quiet, her tone more sombre and solemn. He was a bit worried, but when he'd asked Atlanta about it, she'd waved his worries off impatiently.

"You worry too much," she'd claimed.

Suddenly the bus showed up, and the family grabbed their suitcases and boarded the bus, all of them looking forward to the reunion ahead, but wishing it were for different reasons.

Odie kissed his wife, Lisa, goodbye as he boarded the train with his son, Owen, who was the spitting image of his father.

"Be careful, darling," said his sweet wife lovingly.

"I will, dear," he replied, giving her one last hug and kiss. Owen gave his mother a hug, then turned away quickly, not wanting her to see him cry. He was too big a boy to cry, especially in front of his mother.

"Bye Mom, see you soon," he called through an open window as the train pulled out of the station.

Herry scooped his wife Amy up into her arms and spun her around, laughing. "I'm off," he announced. He turned to his daughter. "Are you sure you're not coming?"

Amy Jr. bit her lip, looking between her mom and dad, trying to decide. Her mother smiled at her encouragingly. "Go on, dear, it'll be a way for you and your dad to bond," she said.

Amy made her decision. "Let's go, daddy," she said, smiling up at him. They trundled into the family car, waving to Amy as they pulled away towards Herry's usual fishing spot, no idea of what lay in store.

Neil and his son Dominic looked out together over the valleys as they passed over them in Neil's private plane. "Being a millionaire rocks," Neil announced to everyone who'd listen. Dominic rolled his eyes. "Where are we going anyways, Dad?" he asked.

"To New Olympia, of course. To save the world from a maniac god," Neil declared dramatically. Dominic sighed. There were some days when he thought his dad was immature and foolish, but today he just thought that his dad was crazy. And that, he thought, was an understatement.

**A/n: Hope you like this chapter. Please review! **


	4. Arrival

Chapter 4: Arrival

As I munched my popcorn, I wondered why nobody had sued the television station people for putting all the garbage shows on at night, when I usually watch TV. I threw the rest of the popcorn to the floor as I began to feel slightly nauseous. I also had the feeling that I was being watched. I sensed an evil which I had never before sensed in anyone, and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. I grabbed a lamp, jumping to the floor and swinging it around cautiously as I made my way to the front door. I didn't like the vibe I was getting, and I wanted out. It was when I bolted for the door that I heard a huge crash, and looked back to see a giant eye looking at me.

"Theresa!" Atlanta shrieked as she saw her friend across the gym, huge with child. She bolted towards her, not noticing Ally as her daughter sped after her. Mother and daughter halted in front of Theresa's family as they entered the gym. Theresa and Atlanta hugged, while Ally looked around in confusion. She saw Tim, and smiled, blushing, but that wasn't who she was looking for. She saw Alise, but her frown deepened when she realized that Jayme wasn't there. She and Jayme had become as close as sisters when they had first met, and she had been looking forward to seeing her. "Aunt Theresa," she asked her adopted aunt, "Where's Jayme?"

"She didn't want to come," Theresa said. "And really, neither you, nor any of the kids, should've come."

Ally glanced at her, confused. "Why, isn't this a family reunion or something?"

Theresa smiled grimly. "Yes and no," she said. "We're here to defeat Cronus again."

Ally gasped. She knew all too well the stories her mom had told her, but she'd never believed them to be true. Ally was a realist, and she had never dreamed of this. Still, her no-nonsense attitude didn't allow her to believe what she heard fully- yet.

"Is this a joke?" she demanded angrily. "If it is, it isn't funny."

Atlanta sighed sadly. "I wish it were, I wish it were."

Amy felt like jumping out of the truck and running off back home after listening to her father's singing. She knew why she hadn't wanted to come now. "So, Dad, where are we going fishing this time?" he asked, bored and cranky, but trying to keep herself under control.

Suddenly Dad's little PMR thing rang. "Get that, please, Amy," Herry said.

She sighed and answered it. "Hello, who is this?"

"Amy?"

She broke into a smile. "Hey Uncle Jay!" she cried. "What's up?" Even after three years, her super memory still knew the sound of all those she had met.

"Can I speak to your father please?" There was a certain hint of seriousness to Jay's voice that concerned her. "Sure. Dad, pull over, Uncle Jay needs to talk to you."

Herry complied, taking the PMR from his daughter. As he listened to Jay talk, a frown crept across his strong features. "He just keeps showing up," he growled. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Jay."

He turned to his daughter, a set expression on his face. "Cancel the fishing trip. We're going to New Olympia."

"Okaaayy." As long as it wasn't fishing, it was fine with her. She hated fishing, and she really, really, really hated living on a farm. Herry turned the truck around and started heading in a different direction, and Amy inwardly cheered, ignoring the continuous bad feeling in her gut.

**A/n: Sorry for the really short chapter. I just am really, really tired. I'll try and update soon.**


	5. Eyes and Guys

Chapter 5: Eyes and Guys

I guess you could say that having a giant eye staring at me scared the heck out of me, and it's true. I screamed like a maniac and got out of the living room as quickly as possible, running out onto the street and not looking back. I didn't know what had made its way into my house that night, and I didn't want to stick around and find out. Not realizing that I was still in my pyjamas until I reached the end of the street, I ran as though I was trying out for the track team. Then I looked back, still clutching that stupid lamp in my hands. I was about to throw it away in disgust when I saw a giant lumbering up the road towards me. I screeched and ran off, hurrying to the police station.

I ran into the small office, and all the words came tumbling out. "There's this giant after me," I gasped. "Call for reinforcements."

"Excuse me, miss?" asked the baffled sheriff. "What's wrong now?"

I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him outside, pointing down the road. "He's right there," I said pointing with the lamp. He squinted and shook his head unbelievingly. "I don't know what you're on, kid, but whatever it is, it's bad. You should see someone about your problem."

I glared at him, aghast. "Excuse me?" I asked, indignant. "He is there, right-" I turned to point again, only to blink twice in amazement. The giant had disappeared!

"Have a good night, now, kid," the sheriff said kindly. "And go see your doctor in the morning." He turned and marched inside, leaving me to stare confusedly at the empty street.

Ally and her seven other friends sat in a circle on the gym floor, staring at each other awkwardly. They hadn't seen each other in three long years, and none of them were sure how much the others had changed.

Finally Adam broke the silence. "Aren't we missing someone?" he asked.

Tim and Alise exchanged glances. "Jayme," they said quietly.

Of course Adam already knew that. He shifted uncomfortably, sneaking a desperate glance at his sister, willing her to say something smart, like she usually did. But even his sharp-tongued sister was unusually silent, leaving him to his own devices.

Suddenly there was a muffled groan from Alise. They all stared at her curiously. But Tim knew this behaviour well. It was something almost all his family did, except for Dad and Jayme. "She's having a vision," he said simply.

Alise's vision stopped, and she stared at her brother in horror. "It's Jayme!" she cried. "I think she's in danger!"

Theresa had just had the same frightening vision of her daughter running in terror from the same giant who had often terrorized herself. "Agnon!" she gasped, grasping Jay's arm tightly in horror. Jay yelped and looked at his wife in confusion. "What?"

Theresa bolted through the gymnasium and collapsed at the feet of Hera as she entered the gym. "Please send someone to get Jayme!" she cried. Jay ran up to them, puzzlement in his eyes. "Theresa, what's the matter?" Then he looked at Hera, who was frowning.

"Hermes," she commanded. "Go and get Jayme as quickly as possible." The hyper, skinny little god rushed out of the gym.

Realization dawned on Jay's face and he helped up his shaking wife. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked quietly. Hera nodded. "She'll be fine, as long as Hermes gets to her- in time."

Ally was frustrated. First of all, her best friend was in danger, and second of all, her crush wasn't paying any attention to her! She'd already paired up all their friends, betting with Adam that before the visit was over, Alise and Dominic, and Owen and Amy would all be dating. The only ones who were left out of the love bug fest were her and Tim, and her loner of a brother. But that was only because she didn't know who he liked- yet.

"Hey, Tim!" she said for the second time, waving her hand around in front of his face. But he just stared out over the empty gym, a blank look on his face. He was thinking about his little sister, and hoping that she was all right.

Finally he glanced at her, his face concerned and sad. "You know, I never treated her very nicely," he said quietly.

"What?" Ally said, baffled.

"I'm talking about Jayme."

"Oh." She felt guilty for bugging him so much. She turned and got up to leave, but Tim grabbed her arm.

"You can stay if you want."

Ally's cheeks were burning, but she sat down anyway, secretly grateful that he had finally acknowledged her. "Thanks," she said quietly, and hesitantly reached for his hand. But she suddenly pulled back when she thought of her rashness, and suddenly her cheeks were on fire all over again. _Why am I so hopeless when it comes to him?_ She asked herself miserably. Not even her sharp and witty temper could save her from guys.

**A/n: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update all my other stories too. Now that it's Christmas holidays, I have lots of time. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! –Becky**


	6. It's a Bird,It's a Plane,It's Hermes

Chapter 6: It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's… Hermes?

I shivered through the cold April night, but I wasn't going to go back home. I had the feeling that that giant was still lurking around somewhere, and I didn't want to go back to find out.

I sat down on the ground, still feeling the shock of being thought of as a mental case, and starting to believe that I might have been. But I had been so sure that he was there, so close behind me… it made me shudder to think of it.

I watched the horizon as the sky grew lighter, the promise of the coming day close at hand. I thought of my parents and siblings far away in New Olympia, and wished that I had joined them. Things couldn't get worse than they already were, but they did.

I cursed softly as the outline of a giant creature hugged the sky, and I scrambled to my feet, preparing to run once more. I backed up cautiously, only to bump into something tall and firm. I slowly turned around, glancing up in horror. I had collided with another giant, who grinned down at me evilly. I sighed. My luck couldn't get any worse.

I bolted, only to have the giant laugh at me futile efforts, scooping me up easily into his fist. I struggled to escape, but it was like trying to escape the doctor's office when the doctor was armed. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to die with the ugly image of the giant's face in my brain. I tried to think of Mom, Dad, Alise, and Tim: my family, and the image I wanted to take with me to my grave.

Suddenly the giant gave a screech of pain, and I opened my eyes to see what I knew to be a griffon attacking the monster. I screamed as the giant dropped me, and the griffon grabbed me in its talons, probably to kill me itself. That was when I recalled Mom and Dad's stories of how they had arrived at New Olympia, having been guided by the hyper god Hermes and the Hera's griffons. I glanced up in wonder, my heart hoping above all hope that I might see a skinny, talkative god buzzing around my head. I grinned, because that was exactly what I saw.

"You saved me," I said, smiling gratefully.

"And not a moment too soon," Hermes noted thoughtfully. "I think that was the closet call ever."

"You might be right," I agreed. I glimpsed down, gasping at how high we were. The police station was an ant, and I looked around, the clouds surrounding me like grass.

"It's a whole different world up here," I murmured. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I eventually did, nodding off as the griffon carried me across rivers and fields towards New Olympia.

"Wake up, Jayme," a voice whispered, a hand shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I asked groggily. "What happened?"

I opened my sleepy eyes to see my beautiful mother gazing at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, my sweet, sweet girl!" she cried, throwing her arms around me and hugging me to her. I hugged her back tentatively, in a daze. This wasn't like my mother. I looked around and noticed my sister. Our gazes met, and I cocked a questioning brow. She shrugged, not knowing what type of alien had replaced our mother.

Tim must have noticed my shocked face, because he grinned, nudging Dominic, Owen, and Adam, who all laughed mischievously.

I glared. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

Tim snorted, and tried to gesture with his hands, but his hand slowly dropped as mother turned and glared.

But I had already noticed that I was still in my pyjamas, which consisted of nothing more than a short tank top and shorts. I blushed and smiled awkwardly. Alise, surprisingly, came to my rescue, socking Tim and shooing him and the others out.

"I'm sure you like to see Jayme in such awkward position, but that's too cruel, even for you," she said venomously.

She then threw a pair of jeans and t-shirt in my face, and strode out of the room, her soft demeanour no longer apparent. But I was still grateful, and as the rest of my family left the room, I hurried to get dressed, amazed that Alise's small, tight-fitting jeans fit me.

I then wandered around the school, peeking in classrooms, and eventually finding the famed janitor's closet.

On a hunch, I took the gold pendant I always wore and fit the huge gold piece into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. With a quick turn to the right, the door suddenly opened, and I walked into the small space, discovering a blue portal in one of the walls. I stepped through it, preparing to be amazed, but I wasn't prepared for it at all.

I gasped as I took in the huge palace-type wing, with rooms opening onto gardens, and letting the warm sunlight filter through, covering everything in its warm glow.

I turned around slowly, taking it all in, trying not to let it overwhelm me.

"You must be Jayme," said a soft, melodious voice, and I jumped, startled. I had come to hate surprises.

I whirled around to face a pretty young woman, but I had the feeling she wasn't mortal. She had this royal air about her, and a confidence that only being immortal could give you. Yet she had a rash, turbulent side to her too, and she became angry easily. I shook my head to clear it. Where was all this information coming from?

Persephone saw my bewildered face and smiled. "Is there something you would like to ask me about?" she asked. I shook my head, not wishing to bother her right now, but I wasn't sure.

"Umm, do you know where my parents are?" I asked instead. She nodded.

"Come with me, I'll take you to them." As we walked, I noticed her studying me closely, and I blushed uncomfortably.

She smiled softly to herself, but she seemed puzzled.

We quickly found my parents, who were glad to see me, even though they had just seen me but a half hour before.

Dad gave me a gentle hug, and I grinned up at him, glad to see him. No matter what anybody said, I would always be my daddy's girl.

_April 2, 2007_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm going to write on scrap paper until I can get my book back again. I wish I could shake this weird feeling I keep having about myself. Odd things keep happening, and I know it's because of me. The thing with the giant is just one of them. I met Persephone today, and it felt as though I knew what she was like, just from looking at her. I was going to ask her about it, but the truth is, I'm too scared to. What if I'm developing a power that if I use, I may lose control over? It could kill me… That sort of thing happened to Mom once, and she was seventeen! I'm only fourteen, and couldn't possibly survive something like what she went through. I'd better stop, because I'm frightening myself. I'll write more later, whenever I have time, and figure out what exactly is happening here. _


End file.
